What The--?! Vol 1 24
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (as Spider-Man) * (as Thor) * (as Captain America) * (as Sub-Mariner) * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Judy * * The aka The Real Gods of Men aka The Money Gods *: ( ) *: ( ) *: ( ) *: ( ) *: (USA) *: ( ) * * * * * The * The * * The * * Locations: * Items: * The * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Ham in the Green Gobbler Returns | Writer2_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler2_1 = John Costanza | Inker2_1 = John Costanza | Colourist2_1 = Steve Buccellato | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Who knows what creature sleeps in the bed? | Writer3_1 = Paul Curtis | Penciler3_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Inker3_1 = Michael White | Colourist3_1 = Michael White | Letterer3_1 = Ed Lazellari | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Obnoxio the Clown: House of Whacks! | Writer4_1 = Andrew Kupperberg | Penciler4_1 = Andrew Kupperberg | Inker4_1 = Andrew Kupperberg | Colourist4_1 = Andrew Kupperberg | Letterer4_1 = Phil Felix | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * The (Jaye Garbage, Barely Alvin, Wally Waste) * * (Blue Beetle) * * * * * * * * * * * the Wanderer * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * * ? * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Misprints in the Comics | Writer5_1 = John Lewandowski | Penciler5_1 = George Wildman | Inker5_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist5_1 = Roberts | Letterer5_1 = Ed Lazellari | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Bulk vs Thang (for the umpteenth time) | Writer6_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Penciler6_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Inker6_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Colourist6_1 = Paul Becton | Letterer6_1 = Jade Moede | Editor6_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * the * * * the Duck * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * ? * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Zoids: Would-be Marvel super-heroes and villains who never quite made it | Writer7_1 = Ricko th'Sicko | Penciler7_1 = Ricko th'Sicko | Inker7_1 = Ricko th'Sicko | Colourist7_1 = Ricko th'Sicko | Letterer7_1 = Ricko th'Sicko | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * (aka Manfred Skrits Nathan T. Bungo, Sid Puck, Morris K. Wasker) * * * The Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * , * , * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}